All of Me
by Dreamerrrxo
Summary: What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out; You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down; What's going on in that beautiful mind; I'm on your magical mystery ride; And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright; My head's under water; But I'm breathing fine; You're crazy and I'm out of my mind


"Dammit what else do you want me to do?" Brian said slamming his fist down on the countertop causing Olivia to jump. "Quit my job? I won't do it." he said.

Olivia looked at him like he was bate. "You fucking think I'd ask you to quit your job? Brian I can't even believe you'd think I was that selfish." she said sternly.

"Oh I don't know Olivia because you're the one who brought up wanting so badly to adopt a baby and you were so close to bringing it home, then you said one of us would have to cut back or quit and I know damn well you'd never quit yours so I'd most likely be the one quitting, and I don't want that." he said.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Olivia smirked and shook her head. "I knew it was about the baby." she said. "You said you wanted kids." she said looking at him like an angry mother punishing her child. "You told me you were happy about this." she said now getting louder. "What. Was that a lie to get me to shut up about it?" she said now fuming.

Brian looked at her. He couldn't believe what she had said. He just stood there.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

"Olivia." He said calmly. "I would never ever lie to you." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. "I want kids I do. But sacrificing our jobs.. It's unrealistic." He said.

Olivia still looking away wiped a tear from her eye. She was trying to hide the tears. Mostly from anger, but some from saddness.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

Brian saw Olivia wiping a tear. He took her into his embrace. Which caused Olivia to break down crying. "What's wrong?" Brian asked.

Olivia softly crying. "This." She said. "This is the 4th fight we've had in one week." She said. "And it hurts so much." She said now full out sobbing.

Brian softly stroked her hair. "I know." He said with tears in his eyes. "I know.."

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Both stood there for a minute holding into each other tightly. Both knew what this meant. Both were exhausted from constantly arguing.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Olivia looked up at Brian. "I can't keep doing this.." She said sobbing lightly.

Brian nodded "I know Olivia." He said looking down at her. "It will get better." He said.

Olivia shut her eyes. "You say that every single time Bri." She said. "And it doesn't get better. We continue to fight and it wears down on both of us." She said as tears fell down her face like raindrops. Brian wiped a tear from her cheek then kissed her forehead.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

"What do we do now?" Olivia asked.

"Just be." Brian said. "Let's pretend everything is ok for the moment." He said.

Olivia nodded. Pretending sounded good. Because pretending meant that everything would be alright for the moment.

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

A few minutes passed. "We need to make a decision." She said. "Because as much as I want to pretend everything is ok, it's not. And though reality is the worst, we need to face it." Olivia said. "And it breaks my heart." She said sniffling. "Because I love you."

Brian broke down. "Oh god Liv." He said. "I love you more than you'll ever know." He said as he cried.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

Both stood there crying hard. With love comes sacrifice sometimes. And sometimes it's best to let go for a while. "We'll be alright." She said sniffling.

Brian sniffled. "We'll be alright. We're just taking a break right now." He said giving a ray of hope. "This isn't goodbye." He said.

Olivia kissed Brian. "I love you so much." She said.

"I love you too." He said kissing her once more.

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh._

_Writer(s): Toby Gad, Tobias Gad  
Copyright: Emi April Music Inc., Gad Songs LLC_


End file.
